Typically, common social sharing technologies support interactions between users, but do not actively prompt an operator to send photos to the opposite side. User social technologies are limited to active operations between users only, when a user wants to send a photo of a friend to the friend, the user needs to manually search the photo of the friend first, then sends the manually-found photo of the friend to the friend. Thus in the whole process, the user needs to perform the steps of searching, sending and etc., the operation is complicated.